Hogwarts Jedi
by MandoMercenary
Summary: After watching Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Harry chooses to become a Jedi and shakes up the wizarding world as he begins to train new friends in the mystical ways of the 'Force'
1. Secret Training

Harry Potter: The Jedi Wizard

**A/N: This takes place after the events of the The Half-Blood Prince. Being tired of people vilifying him, then calling him a hero, Harry decides to train himself in the arts of a Jedi Knight. After having watched Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. His secret training has an unforeseen consequences. His training breaks the magical core block his parents had placed on him when he was a child. Now his core is operating at a hundred percent capacity. After learning of betrayals he decides that if they want him to fight Voldemort, they will need to ask him. Now all my stories usually have a star wars theme to it, even if the star wars characters don't make an appearance.**

Line Break

As the soft hoot woke the gangly boy lying on the threadbare and dingy mattress, his bright piercing green eyes shot open to peer blearily about the darkened room. As his mind caught up with him, he threw back the equally threadbare blanket. As he got to his feet, ambling over to the dilapidated wardrobe. As he dug out a pair of sweat pants and shirt, he stared at the thin and threadbare clothes.

With a grimace, Harry found himself wishing that Gladrags had mail-order catalog, then he can buy new clothes that actually fit. As if it was summoned, a booklet appeared on his pillow. Scooping it up, Harry peered through the catalog. As he found jeans, trousers, dress pants, muscle shirts, t-shirts, dress shirts, long-sleeved shirts, a couple of blazers, trainers, dress shoes, boots.

Plus several winter jackets, hats, gloves and scarves. As he marked what he wanted, he felt a tingle of magic tickle across him. Sending off the list, along with the money, Harry noted four owls heading for his room. As they dropped off their letters, only one stayed.

Opening the letter with the Gringotts emblem, Harry read through the letter. Filled with shock, then disbelief, the finally pure raw anger. How dare he! As he wrote back, explaining everything to the goblins. As the owl left, Harry opened the letter from the professor, before nearly letting out an enraged shriek. Stifling the urge to scream, a wind ruffled his hair.

Swearing to himself to never fall for Dumbledore's schemes or grandfatherly tones. He promised himself that he would do things his own way. Reading Ron's letter:

Harry,

So how are those Muggles treating you? You will never guess what happened? Someone donated nearly three thousand Galleons towards an account named under Ginny and I. Now we can afford our own new books! Isn't that great. Mum says with these donation, I can get new school robes and a new wand! Ain't that great? Don't let those Muggles get you down and I'll see you at Hogwarts.

Ron.

Harry resisted the urge to tear up the letter. After reading Hermione's, Harry's jaw was clenched so tight.

Dear Harry,

How are you doing? Don't let those articles in the Daily Prophet get you down. People will realize that you aren't the attention-seeking prat that they make you out to be. In other news, Dumbledore says that since I got good grades these last two years, I can apply for a Hogwarts scholarship account at Gringotts. It has about five thousand Galleons. Now I can buy all the books I want. Has your scar been hurting you? If it has, you should tell Headmaster Dumbledore. He knows best.

Love Hermione.

As he opened the third letter from Gringotts, which had arrived during when he was reading Hermione's letter.

Dear Mister Potter,

A grievous error has been committed right under our noses without us realizing. Three separate Gringotts accounts under the names of Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger and Ginerva Molly Weasley had been filled with money from the Potter main vault. We will rectify our mistake and reclaim the money stolen from the Potter Vault. Again we are sorry for this error to occur.

Sincerely yours,

Ragnarok. Head of the Goblin Nation.

His friends, his so-called friends, they were not apart of his group anymore. The hell with their patronizing plans. He can just feel in the parchment, their lies and schemes to get their hands on _his_ fortune.

As he shoved the letters under his bed, he dressed then headed downstairs. He is going to change, he is going to get fitter and have more stamina. As he left for a jog,

Exhausted from the two-hour long jog, Harry Potter nearly collapsed on his bed. Sweat dripping off of his nose, he stared up at the bland ceiling. Wondering not for the first time, why he had decided to train. Then his thoughts turned towards the disaster that was the Tri-wizard tournament. That's why.

Rolling off his bed, Harry winced as his sweaty clothes stuck to the sunburn. Wishing not for the first time he was able to do magic outside of school. Hedwig hooted at him. As he scratched her gently, Harry dug through the trunk he had got out of the locked cupboard under the stairs. Tired of having to do his homework in a rush on the train, Harry somehow managed to make his trunk appear in his room.

Brushing his sweaty bangs off his face, Harry glanced at the door to his bedroom. Perhaps with Aunt Petunia out over at a friends, Uncle Vernon at work. Since he had returned from school, they had left him alone, thankfully.

Grabbing some clean clothing, he left his bedroom for the bathroom. Washing up, he dried off then padded to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. Yelping in shock, wand in hand, Harry gasped "Dobby?"

A bowl of noodles floating above the house-elf's hand, the little being turned and squeaked happily "Master Harry Potter!" "I don't want to seem rude Dobby, but what are you doing here?" "Master Harry Potter wanted lunch, Dobby making lunch." Getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Harry asked weakly "Dobby, what.. how?"

"Your soul called out to me Master Harry. I am your loyal elf." Harry blinked owlishly, stared down at the tiny being. Then at the food sitting on the table. The first thing that came to mind '_oh shit, they won't like if I eat all their food_.' "No worries master, I will replace the food." Staring at Dobby as if he grew an extra head.

"I can sense your anxiety Master." Harry sighed then sat down. "Master, do you know that your core has an incomplete block?" "What?" Harry asked around a mouthful of noodles. As Dobby explained on how to focus on his core, Harry was shocked to find out that Dobby was right. His core had been blocked.

"Who would of done it?" "Looks like your parents did it." Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. He would have to think on this. After a rather filling meal, Dobby snapped his fingers and all the dishes were cleaned and placed away. As he headed for his room, Dobby chatting away to him. One sentence caught and detained his attention.

"What do you mean the Potter lordship?" "Youse is a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house, didn't your magical guardian explain anything?" "No. Who is my magical guardian?" "I'll go talk to the Goblins."

As Harry went to his room to do his homework. Once finishing that, he padded down to the living room. His relatives wouldn't be home for a while, so maybe he will watch TV. Nearly two and half hours later, after watching Star Wars: Return of the Jedi™©® He came to an Epiphany, he would use the magic just like a Jedi.

As four owls, each carrying a box flew in, dropped their package and flew off. Staring down at the four boxes, Harry sensed that the box is shrunk. As he tapped the first box with his wand, it unshrunk. All of his new clothes are in there. As he headed for his room, changed from the old clothes. Into better fitting jeans and a t-shirt. New trainers on his feet.

After Dobby returned with the news his magical guardian is Dumbledore. Wondering if there was any way he could change that. Dobby explained, the only way to remove Dumbledore as his magical guardian is to become emancipated. The Goblins were willing to help him, for a fee. After making an appointment, Harry decided to start his training. By the end of the first two weeks of summer, his training is going well.

Able to use the 'Force' to lift things, able to move faster and more quietly then before. Mediating, he learned of the connection between him and Voldemort. Building an impressive brick wall around the connection, he could focus more on his training.

Knowing that his last training session, he would need to build a light saber. Rummaging through the junkyard in the cover of darkness, he found parts which would make the light saber. For the crystals, he used a shard of the Philosophers stone. Which would give the blade an ethereal red coloring. So what if it is the color of the Sith.

The next few weeks were spent building the light saber. While the saber crystal cooled, Harry had the meeting at Gringotts. Became emancipated, and Lord Potter. Able to access his vault, he withdrew enough money. Converted it to pounds. Then went shopping for more clothes, a multi-dimensional trunk. With seven levels. The first three held all his wizarding stuff. The fourth level is a library in which he crammed full of books. From all sorts. From philosophy, to etiquette. The fifth level is a training room.

Which has all types of dummies, to training machines. The sixth level is a living space. It had a big living room which he had warded against magical interference. He can watch TV. It had a lavish kitchen, dining nook, office, a spacious bedroom and bathroom. The seventh level, which is a massive storage room which connected to his Gringotts vault. Anything of importance is stored here.

Such as all his parents journals. After reading it, he learned that his parents named him Harridus James Potter. The Goblins, while surly, were a big help on him collecting all his fortune. The Goblin they sent over as Liaison, one he knew well.

Then the goblins showed him something that broke his heart. His _friends_, his supposed friends weren't his friends. But carefully laid pawns in keeping him ignorant. Vowing then and there, Harry promised himself he would not be taken in by words spoken in friendship again.

Learning that they had vaults, stocked with money from befriending him, Harry politely asked the goblins to remove all the monies that they earned. With a vicious grin, Griphook did as he asked.

Gringotts Bank.

As three goblin guards moved towards three recent vaults. Only one thing on their mind. To clear out these vaults and return said possessions to the main Potter Vault. Nearly two hours later, each vault empty of coins. As Ragnarok sent out three missives to the owners of the vaults, explaining why their vaults had been repossessed.

Then he decided to have the Potter vault audited, just in case some one tried to removed anything from the vault. Then he learned that three books, a sword, cup, diadem, and locket had been removed. His gaze narrowed and he called them back.

On a dais before him, a gleaming ruby and emerald encrusted sword, a golden chalice, a silver diadem and a locket with a snake emblem. Staring at the four possessions with wide eyes, Ragnarok stared down at the priceless artifacts of the four founders. He would have to do an inheritance test on the teen.

**A/N: The end of the first chapter. I decided to add the letters and why Harry reacted the way he did. Thanks y'all for being supportive and giving me some feedback. MandoMercenary. Ret'! Means goodbye in Mandalorian**


	2. Jedi Wizard

**A/N: _Su'cuy Ner vods_. Well here is the second chapter. I've decided to do short chapters, which means I will update faster. As for Elemental Magics and Hogwarts Heir, I'm still trying to finish them. So thanks for be patient while waiting. This story just had to be written.**

Halfway through the summer, Harry came upon a startling revaluation. While working on the 'Force' he had unblocked his core, which made using the 'force' much easier.

Strolling into Harrods, he spent nearly fifteen thousand pounds on clothes. Laden down with clothing bags, Harry found an indiscreet spot to shrink his bags. And placed them in his shrunken trunk, which he wore on a necklace tucked in his shirt.

Deciding on getting his hair trimmed and styled, Harry moved along. As he was strolling past a designer suit store, he noted a familiar bushy haired female tagging along after her parents. Cursing to himself, Harry stepped into the store. A half an hour later, laden down with more bags, Harry exited the store. Who knew shopping could be so exhausting.

Perhaps tomorrow he would come back and get his hair trimmed. Leaving the store, Harry heard a stunned sounding "Harry?" Without pausing in mid stride, Harry reached the parking lot where he headed for his car. Having had hired a driver, he asked if he would take him home. Back at Privet Drive, Harry stealthily moved through the house to his bedroom.

Unshrinking his trunk, he dug bags out of the trunks. Glancing around at the pile of bags that threatened to overflow his room, he grimaced. He might of gone overboard, but these were the first things he actually owned. As he dug out a pair of jeans, a button-up shirt and combat boots. As he took off the oversized clothes, tossing them in a corner. Dressed in clothes that fit him perfectly, Harry conjured up a mirror. Looking at himself, he couldn't believe how much clothes could actually change a person.

With his hair still shaggy and untamed, he did not look like Harry Potter. Tossing all the old clothes into the trashcan. He first cast a ward which wouldn't allow his relatives into his bedroom. Then igniting the clothes on fire. As he watched those old good-for-nothing rags burned.

From downstairs, Harry heard a voice "what is that smell? BOY!" Smirking, Harry apparated from his bedroom to the living room. Causing Petunia to shriek, Vernon to cuss as he jumped from the chair. And nearly toppled over the living room table as he jumped away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "You called." "What are you doing? And where did you get those clothes?" "I got tired of wearing those rags you forced on me, and in my world, I am rich."

"Impossible! As your guardians I demand that you turn over the money." Harry snorted and smirked at Vernon. "I am legally emancipated, so the money will remain in my control. And the money that Dumbledore gave you to for my expenses, I want it back, in full. You have thirty days. If you do not give it back in that amount of time, I will call the authorities on you."

"How dare you! And who do you think the authorities will believe? Us, a respectable citizens, or a filthy freak like yourself?" "I am pretty sure that Her Queen will believe me, as I am a Lord of the land." "WHAT?!" Harry smirked at the shriek. "Several of my family lines have peerage in the Mundane world."

"Your parents were worthless..." "You finish that sentence and I will take offense and remove your forcibly from _my_ house. Oh yes I know that Mum bought this house, under my name and allowed you to live here without paying a cent. So if you want to finish that sentence, I will have the wards remove you."

As Vernon fell silent, staring at Harry with wide eyes. Only three people knew that the house wasn't theirs. And one is dead. Harry smirked again, before he turned away. Vernon noted that his wand is on his hip, along with another cylindrical object. Gleaming in the dull light, it glimmered with an otherworldly air.

"What is that?" Harry turned towards him, un-clipped the object from the clip it was hooked to. Holding it in one hand, Harry pressed a little button. A shriek escaped Petunia as a blood-red blade of light shot out from the end which Harry held away from him. Nearly two feet long from end to end, the blade hummed with an otherworldly sound.

"Bloody hell! That's a lightsaber!" Dudley gaped at the lightsaber held casually in his freaky cousin's grip. Harry smirked then nodded. Extinguishing the blade, he turned it to his belt clip. As Harry left the kitchen, Vernon stared at his wife and son. "Perhaps we should leave the fre-err I mean the boy... urr I mean Harry alone."

Hearing the soft chuckle waft down from upstairs, then Harry's voice floated down "good idea Vernon." Then the house shivered under a tremble.

Harry settled down on the floor, in a meditative pose. As he closed his eyes, his breathing becoming deeper and more relaxed. As his body began floating upwards, power began radiating from him. So deep in Meditation, Harry did not feel or hear the pop of magic. Nor did he feel the scar on his forehead snap with power, before tar-like sludge oozed from it. As a thin wisp of black smoke rose from the scar, a thin tinny scream sounded before the smoke faded.

As the scar began healing rapidly, disappearing from view. As his hair lengthened, grew smoother and tamed down. As his thin scrawny form began filling out, the clothes he wore ruffled slightly before adjusting to fit his form. Nearing supper, Harry was pulled from his meditative trance by "Harry! Supper." Getting to his feet, Harry glanced around his room. Briefly he rubbed his eyes before settling his glasses back. Then a look of confusion crossed his face.

He can see without his glasses. Leaving his room, he headed downstairs. Noticing that Petunia had four plates set out. As he dished himself some food, he noted the looks on their faces. "What did you do?" Harry glanced down, to realize that he had filled out, gain a sleekly muscular physique from playing Quidditch. His arms, while not beefy with muscles, but defined.

After eating, a couple helping of the steak and potatoes. Harry knew that he would have to go easy on eating all these greasy food. Heading for his room, he settled down. Noting letters on his pillow, Harry scooped them up. Without opening them, he tossed them into the trash. Leaving his room, setting the ward to keep his family out. As he headed for the park. In the last few weeks he had found a clearing in the woods. Warded it so tight that no Mundane could find it or even enter it. He had training dummies, armed with lightsabers and wands.

As he walked into the clearing, a humming blade cleared over his head. His own lightsaber in his hand, Harry rolled to avoid the bombarda and duo stunners. As he back-flipped, wand snapping off three stunners and his lightsaber deflected the bombarda. As the bombarda nearly took the wand hand off one of the dummies, Harry felt the reducto hiss past his left ear.

Dodging and rolling, he dove forward. As lightsabers met with a resounding scream. Sparks flew off. As red bore the green blade back towards the owner, Harry cast a wand-less and wordless shield. Protecting his back from the other two dummies. As his wand spat nearly illegal dark curses and his lightsaber deflected equally dark curses. Nearly an hour later, all three dummies cut to pieces, three wands and three lightsabers in a pile at his feet.

As he shut his lightsaber down, his wiped the sweat away from his face. Then the wards were alerting him to outside influences. Shrinking the lightsabers and wands, Harry scrambled across the clearing. Seeing two dementor's gliding towards the ward, he swore. Grabbing his wand, before he decided to grab his lightsaber. Then leaving the warded area. Wondering if the lightsaber would work against that foul things.

As he ignited the 'saber, as the dementor's glided closer and closer. Within range, Harry reacted. The first swipe of the glowing blade went through the dementor's arm. As it fell, the thing shrieked in pain. And made a mistake. As it lunged for him, Harry brought his lightsaber up. As the glowing blade pierced the dementor, exactly where it's heart should be at.

As it made one stifled shriek before collapsing to the ground. Realizing he just killed a dementor, Harry looked towards the other one. As it looked at it's fallen comrade, then Harry, then at the glowing blade. Then the dementor did something Harry never expected. Dropping to it's knees, the being rasped "You freed us from that horrid fate. For this I give you a boon."

As the dementor got to it's feet. Within inches, it laid it's boney hand on his forehead. Feeling a wash of power, an overload of information. "The souls I have consumed, the knowledge they held, means nothing to me. So I pass this knowledge off. As with the knowledge from Ta'llark."

As his knees buckled under him, Harry collapsed to the ground. As darkness claimed him, his last thought was '_Oh shit, what now?_'

**A/N2: I have a poll on my profile. I need an animagus form for Harry. So please check out the poll. _Vor Entye_. Ret!**

**A/N3: Su'cuy Ner Vods mean Hello my friends. Vor Entye means thank you.**


	3. The order of the Phoenix

**A/N: _Su'cuy Ner Vods._ Well here is the third installment of Hogwarts Jedi. As Harry learns from the knowledge that the dementor's have collected, he will never suspect he will become a sort of prodigy. When the Order of the Phoenix comes to collect him from the Dursley's, will the order have a fight. Or will Harry go willingly. What will his ex-friends and controlling headmaster have to say about his new-found heritage. Will Remus and Sirius still back Dumbledore, or will they join Harry?**

_Last Chapter:_

_As his knees buckled under him, Harry collapsed to the ground. As darkness claimed him, his last thought was 'Oh shit, what now?'_

_In Harry's Mind scope:_

Staring at the endless field of tall grass. Each tip of grass had a transculent bubble. As Harry peered at the first bubble. He reached out to touch the bubble. As the bubble engulfed his fingers, Harry froze as the language of Goblins began filtering through him. The first word out of his mouth was "Holy shite!" Another bubble gave him the complete knowledge of Wizenmagot and how it worked. He knew each person who worked at the Ministry.

Not only information such as ways into the Ministry, he learned ancient spells. Another bubble containing the massive overload of information on how to apparate. As he spent several hoursallowing information to fill him up.

It was several days later, Harry woke with a start. All the knowledge rattling around in his brain, was causing him to undergo a new personality. Slightly bitter at knowing that Dumbledore sentenced him to ten years in hell. As his green eyes narrowed slightly, the wards around Privet Drive announced that wizards just apparated in. Scrambling to get dressed, he tugged on his best pair of jeans and casual dress shirt. As he quickly packed everything into the trunk. He shrunk it, stuck it in his pocket. His old trunk held all his school things.

Down in the kitchen, he headed for the door. Before Dumbledore could even knock, Harry had the door yanked open and wand aimed between the old coot's eyes. "Harry my boy..." "You will address me as Lord Potter." Seeing Mad-eye smirk. Noting how Remus' lips quirk ever so slightly.

"We are here to bring you to Sirius' house." Harry nodded, ran back upstairs to grab his trunk. Telling Hedwig to meet him at Grimmauld #12. She hooted and flew off. As Harry headed back downstairs, his gaze fell on the wand up Dumbledore's sleeve. It is calling to him. The amount on that piece of wood, immense and darkly rich. He practically salivated. Hmm, perhaps in a duel, he could claim the wand.

Or he could just stand there like a freaking idiot while the wand appears in his sleeve. As the magic roiling off the wand merged with his skin, he shuddered. As he realized with a start, the wand is the fabled Elder wand, belonged to no man, except the Master of death. He realized he is the owner of one Hallow, the cloak. And now the elder wand.

Barely hiding his smirk of triumph, as they apparated along. Even with the Fidelius protecting the manor, Harry can see the manor clear as day. Doing as the headmaster asked him, he dutifully repeated the address. In the dark and gloomy house, Harry felt a surge of magic that surged through him with the finesse of a freight train.

Reaching a set of stairs, Harry glanced up at those so-called friends of his. Plastering a fake look of happiness. Which no doubt fooled the dumb-as-a-troll Ronald Bilius Weasley. And the witch who thinks she is the smartest. A small smirk crossed his lips, just wait until she gets the results of their owls. He had retaken the tests.

"Harry!" A missile with curly brown hair slammed into him. If he hadn't of trained in these last few weeks, no doubt she would of knocked him off his feet. He barely moved an inch. "Hello Hermione." Now is not the time to set these traitors straight.

"Pup!" Pulling free of Hermione's grip, a tad more roughly then needed. As he threw himself at Sirius, Harry knew without a doubt he would have to clue in Sirius on what he had been doing.

"Hey mate." Without trying to escape Sirius' hug, Harry gave a smile at Ron. Meeting Ginny's eyes, Harry knew he would have to set that shrieking Harridan straight. She would never lay her sweaty gold-digging palms on his fortune.

Once one his feet, Harry wrapped an arm around his godfather's neck. No matter what, he is going to get him a fair trial. "Harry, you look good. Have those Muggles been feeding you better?" "Actually Mrs. Weasley, I used my own money to buy myself food." "You look good Harry, new clothes?" "Yes Ginny, again I used my own money to buy myself something that would fit me."

Seeing red creep up Ron's face, Harry snapped "I am sick and tired of your jealousy Ron, get used to it. I will spend the _Potter_ fortune on myself." Sensing Dumbledore opening his mouth, Harry rounded on the headmaster. "The Potter wills were unsealed by the Potter account, Dark-Blade, I became Lord Harrius James Potter."

As he stalked up the steps, snapping a "shut up!" At the shrieking painting. Who did fall silent, no doubt in shock. As silence descended down at the bottom of the steps, Harry turned to address the group "I am going to _my_ room and unpacking. If you want to talk to me, make sure you knock. Otherwise leave me the hell alone!" Reaching an empty room, he slammed the door. Waving his wand, to clean up the mess. Made it return to it's former elegance.

As he set his school trunk down. Unshrunk his new one. As he dug out the box of lightsabers. He set that down on the end table. Hearing a knock, then "Cub?" "Come in Remy." As the door opened, Remus and Sirius walked in. Closing the door behind them, Remy asked "is everything alright Cub?" "Everything is just fine and dandy. How have you been Uncle Remy?" "Okay."

One of the knowledge rattling about, is how to make Master-level potions. Such as the wolfsbane. Harry knew with a little tweaking, he could improve on the potion and create a better version of the potion. No doubt when he returned to school, Snape would find it harder to make him mad. So would Malfoy.

Once he got back to school, he is going to find new friends, perhaps he would start with the Ravenclaws, especially Luna Lovegood. Then maybe Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. He had seen a couple of Slytherin males, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott stay out of the petty rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

As he glanced at his honorary uncles, Harry looked at the clothes that Remus wore, and vowed to use the Potter Fortune to buy his uncle better clothes.

Unknowing what was going on in Harry's mind. Remus couldn't believe how better his cub looked. A lot more healthier, more fit. He wore clothes that fit him much better as well. Remus noted a calculating look in Harry's vivid eyes, wondering what the boy is thinking. "Uncle Remy?" "Yes cub?" "What would you say to a new wardrobe?" Remus blinked, that wasn't what he was expecting to come from his cub. "What I'm wearing is just fine." A cynical snort escaped Harry. Green eyes met his, and Remus felt the hefty weight of an alpha.

As his inner wolf backed away from that challenging stare, submitting to the dominate. Remus lowered his gaze then murmured "why?" Harry glanced at him, those bright eyes missing nothing "because as regent of the Potter name, you need to be dressed nice." "r-r-r-regent?" Harry nodded as a big grin crossed his face. "Why not Sirius?" "Because once I get him cleared, he will take up the Black Lordship. We are going neutral, the hell with Dumbledore and the Ministry."

"Big plans there Pup." "We've been conned Uncle Siri, and I want to take control of my own life. If I had still been following Dumbledore, when this war ends, we all might be dead. I'd rather be alive, free of controlling headmasters and scheming friends." Seeing questioning looks, Harry sighed before explaining everything, his plans, the betrayals, his quest to become a Jedi.

Showing Sirius and Remus the lightsaber, the ability to use the force. Staring at him in stunned shock, Remus was the first to speak "cub, you are right, this world is stagnated, it needs new ideas, new blood. Being the first Jedi Wizard will give you an edge over the others and you can create a new order within the wizarding world. People who don't want to side with Voldemort or Dumbledore. So what are you planning to call this new order?"

"Simple." Harry flopped down on the bed, stretching. His amused green eyes met the amber colored eyes and grey. "Jedi Knights." Remus chuckled before lying down beside him. Sirius on the other side. As all three laid there, Harry relished in the comfort given to him.

As his eyes closed, listening to the deep comforting breaths. As his entire body relaxed, the tense muscles eased. Almost falling asleep, only to be woken by a loud crash. Hearing a snigger, then Remus muttered "of course, that would be Ron." "Hey mate! Why did you change our rooms?"

"I chose this room as my own, so bugger off!" That caused Sirius to snicker at the indignant yelp.

A couple of eventless days past in Grimmauld #12. On the fifth day, their OWLS arrived. As Harry took his, opening the envelope. Glancing down at his list:

**Owl results for Harridus James Potter:**

**Passing Grade**

**O-outstanding**

**EE- Exceedes Expectations**

**A- Acceptable**

**_A/N:_ sorry about putting the rest of his Owl results in the next chapter. But I had to cut it off somewhere. Please don't hurt me. Thank y'all. Ret!**


	4. Owl Results and Backlash

**A/N: Su'cuy Ner Vods, here is another chapter of Hogwarts Jedi. In this chapter, things begin to heat up between Harry and the rest.**

* * *

**Failing Grade:**

**P- Poor(you will receive no Owls.**

**D- Dreadful**

**T- Troll**

**Transfiguration: O/O/O**

**Charms: O/O/O**

**History of magic: O/O/O**

**DADA: OO/OO/OO- highest score ever recorded, congratulation.**

**Potions: EE/EE/O**

**Astronomy: O/O/O**

**Herbology: EE/A/EE**

_Congratulations Mister Potter your total owls are twenty-four. Due to your request to drop Divination and CoMC, to pick up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Your new scores in these classes are:_

**Ancient Runes: O/O/O**

**Arithmancy: O/O/O**

_Your new OWL result is thirty. Highest score ever recorded in history. You rank at #1 of the Hogwarts Class ranks and # 2 in the European schooling. You are followed by Theodore Nott Jr then Hermione Granger. As a reward, Hogwarts School board has included an award._

Taking the small plaque, Harry smiled. Noting a letter, which felt heavy. Opening, he caught the heavy badge. "Well damn Pup, prefect." Glancing at the shiny badge, Harry smiled to himself. Leaving his room, he walked downstairs.

"Look at owls Harry." Taking the proffered sheet from Hermione, Harry scanned it:

**Owl results for Hermione Jane Granger:**

**Passing Grade**

**O-outstanding**

**EE- Exceeds Expectations**

**A- Acceptable**

**Failing Grade**

**P- Poor- no Owls**

**D- Dreadful**

**T- Troll**

**Transfiguration: O/O/O**

**Charms: O/O/O**

**Potions: O/EE/EE**

**History of Magic: A/A/A**

**DADA: A/A/A**

**Astronomy: O/O/O**

**Herbology: O/O/O**

**Divination: P/P/P**

**CoMC: P/P/P**

_Congratulations Miss Granger, you have gained twenty-three OWLS. You at #3 of the Hogwarts Class ranks and # 4 in the European schooling. Preceding you at #1&2 is Harridus James Potter and Theodore Nott Jr._

Hearing an indignant splutter, then Hermione shook his OWL results in his face and demanded "How did you manage to get 30 OWLS? And when did you drop Divination and CoMC? How did you get so smart? Did you cheat?! Harry! If you cheated, you need to retake your.."

Her voice faltered at the glare he sent her. Speaking in clipped tones, Harry growled "during the summer, I wrote to the examinations instructors, asked if I could retake my tests and take the tests for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. And no I did not cheat, I earned those OWLS."

She blinked at the calmly spoke tones, though a thread of anger could been heard in those tones. Then her gaze fell on the prefect badge. "You made prefect?" Harry nodded, heard Ron grumble, then Professor Dumbledore blinked owlishly.

'_I swore that I didn't approve of Harry being made prefect. Did Minerva and the others go behind my back. Ronald was suppose to get the badge and those two can keep Potter in line, hmm I might need to confiscate the badge. No, I'll just wait until he gets detention with Severus._'

Nodding at that, Harry turned to head upstairs. Pausing, he glanced down at Hermione then said "I'm tired of holding back, I will take my spot as the brightest Wizard in no time." In his room, Harry closed the door, placed a ward over it. As he began to meditate, his body relaxed. Floating in mid-air.

Hogwarts.

Staring at the guilty looking Head of Houses, Albus spoke "you all agreed on making Harry a prefect? Why?" "The boy is even-tempered, he is well-liked. Even with Granger and Weasley holding him back, we saw him a perfect candidate for prefect." Sprout nodded with Flitwick's assessment. Severus stared at him coolly, black eyes snapping with restrained anger.

"What I have to say is not fit for polite company." A sneer crossed the snarky man's face.

"For Slytherin, why did you choose Greengrass and Zabini. I thought you were choosing Draco and Pansy?" "Two reasons." Snape smirked. "Malfoy is too hot-headed and is definitely not Prefect material, as with Parkinson."

"Now who did you pick for the female prefect for Gryffindor?" "Parvati Patil. Granger has too much on her hands, I figured that I would lessen her load a bit. As for Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, I was debating through Potter and Bell, decided that Potter would have too much on his plate as prefect and captain. Bell will be captain." Albus stared at Minerva, wondering what was going on in her head. Making Granger and Weasley a prefect, giving the Quidditch captain badge to Harry would make his plans go accordingly, _but_ no, all his plans were wrecked! As he stared at his heads of houses, wondering what else could go wrong.

Grimmauld #12

Hermione Jane Granger glanced up when a crash sounded from upstairs. Wondering what Harry, Remus and Sirius were doing. Minutes later all three strolled downstairs. Remus had a smudge of dust spread across his cheek, Sirius' hair is disheveled, and that bloody prat Harry Potter had a smirk that graced his lips, a smirk worthy of Malfoy.

She is still upset that he got 30 Owls, and seemingly by cheating. She would go over to the Headmaster and demand that Harry retake his owls. As Harry flopped down on the couch, near the bookcase. As he stretched out, smirking again as he tugged a book from his pocket, unshrunk it. As he opened the book, Hermione read the title "Wandless Magic: How to control the active magic in the area. By Rowena Ravenclaw."

That book is extremely rare, this is only four copies in the world. And how he managed to get a copy is beyond her. "Harry?" "Yes Hermione?" "Where did you get the book?" "The Library." "But only people with the Black blood..." Harry looked up and grinned. "I have Black blood within me. My Grandmother was Dorea Black, she married Charlus Cepheus Potter."

Staring greedily at the book, worth a fortune in knowledge, Hermione knew she would have to beg. "Harry?" "No Hermione, the book can only be held by a Black, or a person with Black Blood. Sorry." He did not sound sorry, in fact he sounded smug. Narrowing her eyes on him, Harry sighed before offering the book off. As she reached for it, her hand barely brushed the satin-smooth leather cover, when she felt a shock. Not unlike touching an electric fence.

Yelping in shock and yanking her hand back, Hermione stared affronted at Harry. Who grinned at her. "What did you do?" That came from Ron, as he bristled, glaring down at Harry. Who just grinned before slapping the book into Ron's chest. Ron yelped as a surge of power raced through him.

"As I said, the book can only be held by blood relatives of the Black family." Shrinking said book, he returned it to his pocket. As he strolled from the living room, heading for the kitchen.

Ignoring the hustle and bustle, Molly cooking up a storm. Peering in the fridge, Harry spotted a sub sandwich. No doubt Remus had been shopping. As he snatched the sub up, grabbed a bottle of chilled butterbeer and disappeared from the kitchen, before Molly even realized.

**A/N: I want Harry to become an Animagus, but I need an animal form. Can y'all help me? There is a poll on my profile, go check it out please. Ret!  
**


	5. Back to school

**A/N:_ Su'cuy Ner Vods_ Here's the fifth installment. In this chapter, Harry goes back to Hogwarts and begins the training of his friends he makes on the train. This chapter will contain memories about child abuse.**

Harry glanced up from the tome on his lap when Neville walked in. "You mind if I sit here?" "Nah, come on in." Feeling a very distinct sort of presence about Neville, Harry knew without a doubt that Neville can become one of his Jedi. All he needed is training. As he eyed Neville from under the cover his bangs, his gaze calculating. Neville is a force not to messed with, once he learned of his true worth.

As if sensing Harry's scrutiny, Neville smiled bashfully. Harry knew without a doubt, would be a great Jedi. As the train ride continued, Harry felt Granger and Weasley pass several times, no doubt looking for him. As he continued to read, until the knock on the door. Which proceeded the intense wave of force ability. Glancing up, his gaze fell on the pair of Hufflepuffs. Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones.

"Mind if we... oh sorry are you waiting for Ron and Hermione?" "Come on in, and no." As the pair sat, Harry discreetly eyed the pair. Their presence in the force is astounding. Hannah had the sort of presence that spoke of healing. And Susan, a born diplomat. Neville like himself are warriors. Bred to fight.

'_So, I count two warriors, a healer and diplomat. Now we need is a leader._' Harry knew that his disrespect for authority wouldn't allow him to become a Leader of this little band of Jedi. He hoped his hunch is right. His instincts told him he would find someone, someone older to be the leader. As his gaze calculated the trio with him. Nearly ten minutes later, the door opened then "oh there you are Harry!" His gaze went upwards to meet the brown gaze of Granger.

"Didn't realize you were looking for me Granger." Seeing Susan's and Hannah's eyebrows raise, Neville glanced from him and Hermione. A confused look on his face. "Well of course Harry, Ron and I were looking for you." "Thought I told you at the Order's house, I didn't want you two tagging along with me? Or did it never cross your mind I was serious?"

Standing up, towering over Hermione, Harry saw a flash of anger before it was wiped out and replaced with concern. "Are you feeling all right Harry? Do you need to see Madame..." Her voice trailed off, staring at the wand tip inches from her nose. Harry stared nonchalantly at his former best friend. "I am feeling better than I have felt in many years. Now please leave."

As Hermione slowly backed out, gaze never leaving the wand aimed in her direction. Neville stuttered "are you feeling fine Harry? You just nearly cursed your best friend." Turning towards Neville, Harry slide his wand back in the sleeve holster before he sat down. "Granger and Weasley are not my friends any more. They've been spying on me for the Headmaster."

"What?" That came from the blushing Hannah, who looked embarrassed about the outburst. "Yes, their friendship was forged on the Headmaster's orders. Dumbledore wanted a malleable and trusting weapon against the Death Eaters and their leader Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore has not given me any special training to combat the forces or Voldemort himself."

"WHAT?!" Came the identical shrieks from all three. Glancing down at the three, Harry nodded. Susan spluttered "But what about Dumbledore telling the Wizenmagot that he placed you in a special camp, where you received training." Harry snorted "all lies. He placed me with Muggles, Mom's sister and her husband. Who hates magic, and in essence hates me as well."

"But, but Dumbledore said he placed you in a loving home." Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud. "No, he placed me in a home that hated my guts." Seeing shock, outright disbelief and anger warring on their faces, Harry couldn't believe how angry the trio got over his quandary.

Wondering how well they could take the fact that his home life hadn't been a bed of roses. "Harry?" "Yes Nev?" "Do you mind if I ask a personal question?" "All depends." "Did those Muggles ever abuse you? Whether it be physical, or verbal?" Harry sighed, of course Neville would be the one to ask _that_ sort of question.

Closing his eyes against the overwhelming memories that flooded him with the innocently asked question.

Flashback begins

_Seeing the glint of anger in Uncle Vernon's eyes, Harry inwardly flinched. Something had happened at work, and no doubt that Uncle Vernon would take his frustrations and anger out on him._

_Barely having time to dodge the fist that came swinging his way, Harry felt the passing breeze from Uncle Vernon's fist. He did not manage to dodge the second blow. As his feet left the ground, he slammed into the wall hard. Feeling blood ooze from the split on his lip, then fists and feet were slamming into him without pause._

_As one meaty fist slammed into his face, Harry heard the crunch of his nose breaking. As blood began gushing, Vernon methodically went to work, meaty fists slamming into his stomach and chest. With a soft pop, Harry knew that a rib had been broken._

_As Uncle Vernon grabbed him by the upper arm, yanking him along, before throwing him headfirst into the cupboard. Slamming into the far wall, feeling stars dancing along his vision, Harry immediately lost consciousness._

Flashback ends

Opening his eyes, meeting Neville's gaze. Allowing the other boy to see the pain and hopelessness in his gaze. Neville swore softly, one hand reaching out to grip his arm. "I promise Harry, that those Muggles will pay." "Thanks Nev." Meeting Hannah's and Susan's eyes, Harry saw compassion, a fierce need to protect and the overwhelming want to protect.

He knew he had made the right choices, they would be great friends. Hearing the compartment door open, Harry glanced up. Grimacing at the sight of Draco. Who sneered. Only before he could open his mouth, three wands were drawn and aimed. Neville spoke clearly and calmly "get out."

Grinning at the look of astonishment on Draco's face. Draco sneered "so where's the Weasel and Mud-blood at Potty?" "Who knows and who cares." Meeting the shocked Grey eyes, Harry smirked. "Finally wised up did you Potter?" "In ways, what do you want Malfoy?" "My offer from first year stands." "Maybe, maybe not. Talk to me after this years sorting and re-sort." Noting the look on Malfoy's face, Harry smirked wickedly.

At Hogwarts, as they passed through the wards, Harry felt a weight settle over him. _So the interference of the headmaster does not exist anymore. Good. This should have happened during your first year, but the headmaster had not removed your parent's block on your core. As current heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, the majority of the wards are under your control._

Information flickered through his mind, too fast to comprehend. _First things first young Heir, three professors have been compulsions on them, you must remove those compulsions from them. One is Potion Master Severus Tobias Snape. He has a loyalty compulsion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, a hatred compulsion keyed to you and all Gryffindors, a faux dark mark. He is not a Death Eater, or even a spy for Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix._

_The second professor with compulsions is Transfiguration Mistress Minerva Alliannna McGonagall. She has a Loyalty compulsion keyed to Dumbledore, a number of Obliviates about you and Master Longbottom, who is the Hufflepuff heir, and a compulsion to antagonize Professor Snape._

_The third professor is Divination Mistress Sybill Trelawny. She is under Imperious, to spout off fake prophecies, one which lead to your parents deaths. Once you have removed these, come to the ward room._

Harry glanced over at Neville, seeing a muscle in his jaw tick. He swore "that bloody old goat!" Harry nodded in agreement. Neville smiled weakly "you never do things by halves do you? Heir to not one or two, but three founders." "What can I say, I like shaking things up." Neville chortled softly, "it's been years since the heirs of the four founders have ever set foot in Hogwarts."

"Guess we're going to set a record." Neville chortled again. As they walked through the great doors, Harry noted Granger, Weasley and Weasley making a beeline towards him. Harry swore under his breath. All but dragging Neville, Hannah and Susan along, Harry casually joined Draco and his two goonie bookends.

"Mind if we join you?" Draco turned, glanced at him, then over his shoulder at the incoming trio. A sneering smirk crossed his face "not at all Potter." A little discreet hand signal, then the other sixth years subtly began surrounding them.

**A/N2: Sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoyed this chapter** _Ret!_


	6. The resort

**A/N: Here is the sixth chapter.**

Feeling curious eyes burning a hole in his shoulder blades, Harry did not flinch under such scrutiny. "Why are we guarding two Lions and two Badgers?" That came from the cocoa skinned Wizard. "Never you mind Zabini, I'll explain later." The boy shrugged, then murmured "what about Granger and Weasley?" Harry turned slightly to give the darker skinned boy a look and hissed "keep them away from me, I don't care what you do, just keep them away."

A smirk crossed his lips, then Zabini murmured "Am I to understand that the golden trio is no more?" "Yep." "Cool." Faltering under steady glares coming from the mass of Slytherin's, Granger and the two Weasley's backed off. As they walked through the doors, Harry and Neville split off from the group. Finding a place to sit, far from the others.

Once the sorting hat finished it's song, then names were called. Idly picking at an invisible piece of thread, Harry ignored the looks sent his way. Once the first years were finally sorted, the hat said gruffly "if you wouldn't mind Minnie, placing me back down?" Complying, the hat gruffly began singing:

"Now once or twice there has been a group resort, not too many you see

But now is the day that you shall find your true house."

As all eyes went towards the parchment Professor McGonagall held. She called out "Longbottom, Neville!" Neville stood up, every inch the proud pure blood. The hat on his head. Harry saw a smirk crease the hat's lips "Hufflepuff Heir!" As silence fell in the room, Prof. McGonagall called out "Lovegood, Luna." As the eccentric blond skipped up, she smiled dreamily. Her spacey, eccentric behavior, a front to hide the cunning girl that laid beneath.

"Slytherin!" Hearing muffled choking at that. "Potter, Harry!" Silence descended in the Great Hall. With a detached sort of amusement, Harry saw Dumbledore frantically shaking his head. Hat on his head, Harry heard _As I said the last time, Slytherin would of helped you. I still stand by what I said, but now I see a brilliant mind tempered by a slippery cunning and the passion to do what is right._ "Slytherin Heir, Ravenclaw Heir, Gryffindor Heir! He chooses."

Pulling the hat off, Harry turned towards the silent head table. Meeting Dumbledore's eyes, Harry spoke calmly and icily "I choose Slytherin." Noting with some amusement that Prof. Snape's jaw dropped open. Finding the compulsions keyed on him, Harry ripped them apart. Prof. Snape winced slightly, before his coal black eyes narrowed and darken. He turned towards Dumbledore, and glared.

Walking towards the Slytherin table, Harry noted a chair materialize at the head of the table. With the Slytherin's crest, with the Potter crest underneath. Sitting down, he felt magic running through his veins. This chair belonged to Salazar, he had left his imprint on the chair.

"Well that is unexpected." Harry met Malfoy's eyes. "I rarely do things by halves. If I want, I can, with Neville's help, take control of this school." "So Harry, what caused the rift between you and the mud blood and Weasel?" Harry smirked "they thought by taking money from my vault, pretending to be my friends." "They did what?" The indignant squawk came from Blaise. Harry smirked at him, he sensed in the other boy, he can be a powerful Jedi.

As he nodded slightly, Harry felt a slight prickle of awareness. "Professor Snape." "Potter, may I see you after the feast?" "Yessir." Once they have finished eating, following the others to the Slytherin dorm. Reaching a blank wall, Harry spotted the snake emblems embossed in the stone.

Running his thumb over one, Harry felt the stone stir underneath the pad of his thumb. "I sense the lordship and claim over this house. You need not to speak the password." As the door opened, Harry heard "if all else fails, wait until Potter shows up." Smirking over his shoulder at the prefect talking to the first years. As they walked into the Slytherin dorms, Harry glanced around. Taking note of the lavish decorations, the muted tones of green and silver intermixing with the stone walls.

Nine massive fireplaces, blazing cheerfully, encompassing the entire common room in a golden light and warmth. The window, looking out into the Black Lake, Harry noted various fish swimming past. Over the center fireplace, a massive portrait of Salazar Slytherin stared down haughtily at the assembled Slytherin's. As those cold green eyes met his, Harry felt a pulse of magic that caused the entire dorm to shiver.

_I sense my lineage within you young wizard. What is your name?_ Meeting those powerful and cold gaze with a calm and very bland look. _My name is Harrison James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw._ As gazes fell on him, Harry felt a smaller body press to his side. Then Luna murmured as she rested her head on his chest "you two look so much alike, you could pass as twins." Wrapping one arm around the smaller girl, Harry rested his cheek on her head.

As they stood there, two figures staring up at the portrait of the Ancient and noble wizard. _Well young heir, you are not what one should expect from being the heir of myself, Godric and Rowena. You bring certain traits of all three of us to life._

_Well I try to break the mold._ That caused Slytherin to laugh and remark _which is a good thing young lad._ Hearing from behind him "Bloody hell, that is the first time I saw Slytherin laugh." Turning to meet Draco's gaze, Harry stared the blond down. Draco shifted under his piercing stare, before flinching and backing off.

"Since the resort, I think we will need to rearrange people." Harry turned towards Prof. Snape. "Sir, if you don't mind, could I have my own room? You see as a three heir, I should be able to have my own room." "True." As a doorway appeared next to one of the massive fireplace, a golden plaque on the door read: "_Harrison James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw_. Heir of Five Ancient and Nobles houses." All Five family crests appeared under his name.

Noting the look of envy on Draco's face, Harry knew that despite being resorted into Slytherin, Malfoy will still be a problem. He sighed heavily before heading into the room. Glancing about the foyer, with three doorways. One lead to his bedroom, another lead to the bathroom. The third lead to a private study with a massive bookshelf crammed full of books.

Over the fireplace in the study, a massive portrait of his three ancestors gazed down at him. The tall muscular, flamed haired and blue eyed Godric Gryffindor. The medium height, raven haired and brown eyed Rowena Ravenclaw. The tall lithe, black haired and green eyed Salazar Slytherin.

"I am so glad that you finally came into your inheritance young heir. When you arrived at Hogwarts, we knew you were apart of our bloodline and that their was blocks on your magic. Tell me, how did you remove the blocks?"

Staring up at the dark haired Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry reached into the bottomless bag he wore. Rummaging around, his finger closed around the cool metal hilt of the lightsaber. "You won't recognize this because it is nothing you have seen in your time." Pulling it out of his bag, all three founders stared at the metal hilt.

"What sort of weapon is that?" A curious tone in Gryffindor's tone. Pressing the button, as the bloody red shaft of light sizzled into existence. As the blade hummed with an otherworldly energy. "It's called a lightsaber. A weapon of light." "Interesting, is it dangerous." Instead of answering, Harry conjured up a block of marble. Bringing the blade down on the block, the humming intensified as the blade slice through the stone with effortlessness.

"Incredible." Seeing the calculating gaze on Godric's face, Harry nodded. Then conjured up a diamond. Known for it's toughness. Allowing the blade to sink through the diamond, that caused Godric to grin and murmur "that is incredible." Shutting the blade off, Harry hooked it back to his belt. As he glanced over his shoulder, noting that he isn't alone. Luna stared at the lightsaber hooked to his belt. Smiling dreamily, she swayed to and fro to a song she only heard.

"_The Jedi Wizards of Hogwarts, known for their cunning, their bravery, loyalty and brilliance will span the four houses. An Inter-house unity will come of this. Leading the group, the mastermind behind all this, Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. No one will usurp his role in the making of the Jedi Wizards. There will be one Adult who will set aside his difference and hatred of the man who fathered young Harry. There will be ten Jedi, five males, five females. The leader will know who belongs with him. The war will gain a new side, a neutral side. The Jedi will not preach to the disappointed masses, but follow through with their plans._"

As Luna blinked, the dreamy and vacant look was replaced by a look of surprise. Harry inhaled sharply "you are a seer." "Yes I am my master, I always have been." A smiling Harry began rummaging through his trunk. Before laying out lightsabers. "Choose anyone that seems to fit your personality. I made them with specific jobs in mind."


End file.
